Golf is one of the most popular sports that can be enjoyed by an individual. As in all individual sports, the equipment used must be compatible with the individual and he must be comfortable with the equipment chosen. Most serious golfers, and probably all professional golfers own more than one putter and, depending upon the feel of the practice green, may select a different putter for different courses or for the same course on different days. Presently, in order to change putters, it is necessary to buy an entire club including shaft and head. The new putter may have the desired head but differences in the new shaft and new grip may make it awkward for the golfer to quickly adjust to the new club. If it were possible to just change the putter head, the golfer would not have to also adjust to a new shaft and new grip.
The present invention serves to alleviate this problem. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and process for interchanging putter heads on a golf shaft.
Another object of the present invention is a novel connection system for releasably attaching a golf club head to a shaft.
A further object of the present invention is a process for custom fitting a putter to an individual golfer.
An additional object of the present invention is a novel releasably attached putter head and golf shaft assembly